Korrasami: First Kiss and Other Firsts
by Katara144
Summary: The story of Korrasami's first kiss when Korra returns to Republic City. And later that night... other firsts ensue ;) Contains sexual content, adult viewers only please!


_**First Kiss**_

She couldn't breathe.

Korra stood outside the entrance to Kong's Cuisine, a fancy restaurant in the heart of Republic City. She had been loitering here for quite some time, stalling before having to enter the restaurant and see the girl she'd had feelings for over three years.

The girl who was also her best friend.

"What is wrong with me?" she thought to herself. The Avatar had been in a state of recovery for a while now. Between having to relearn how to walk and healing with Katara, her body had been through physical hell. But her mind had been too, fighting against the trauma inflicted by Zaheer poisoning her. That fear was understandable, however, this wasn't. Not being able to face her best friend, the person she was looking forward to seeing the most, now that the moment had come, was something she couldn't explain.

 _It's because I see her as more than a friend._ The truth rang clearly in her head, but most times she chose to ignore it. It was easier that way.

Korra sighed. Asami was the only one she had written to during her time away, and for good reason. Asami just _gets_ her, in a way no one else does. It was easy telling her personal matters, Mako and Bolin were a different story. Sure they were good and loyal friends who were ready to jump into battle with her at a moment's notice, but they had no emotional depth. _Guys_ , she thought, as she rolled her eyes.

 _Alright this is getting ridiculous. I'm just walking in there and doing the damn thing_. She took a deep breath, walked up to the door, and was escorted inside.

 _Wow… she's as beautiful as ever_ , Korra thought to herself as she spotted Asami, sitting in a red, cushioned chair a few paces away, reading a magazine about women in engineering.

 _Smart as hell, too._ The CEO of Future Industries was sporting her hair tied back in a sophisticated ponytail these days. Korra was used to seeing her raven-colored locks falling freely down her back but she couldn't help but admire how pretty she looked. She stole a few more glances at her best-friend-turned-crush before walking towards her.

 _Don't say anything cheesy as an opener, just keep it cool_ , she inwardly warned herself.

"I hope you haven't been waiting long!" She chimed in as she got closer. _Okay not too awkward, I guess._

"Only three years!" Asami exclaimed as she hurriedly wrapped Korra in a hug. "It's so good to see you again", she said warmly. "You, too" replied Korra, with genuine affection in her voice.

"And I'm loving the hair!" complimented Asami, taking note of the Avatar's new short hairstyle.

 _Yup it signifies my bisexual awakening_ , Korra thought to say but held back.

Instead she settled with: "Thanks, you're looking snazzy as always" as a blush covered her cheeks.

 _Snazzy? Who the hell says snazzy? Is that even a real word?_ Luckily, Asami didn't make anything of it and escorted her to a table where Mako was waiting along with Prince Wu.

Korra was hoping she'd get some time alone with Asami, but she was disappointed to learn that wasn't the case.

 _Mako being here is fine, I guess, but this royal turd? What business does he have butting in on our reunion._

Korra wasn't a fan of the royal family of Ba Sing Se, let alone Wu. From what she had heard, he was a pompous pain in the ass.

The Prince introduced himself and immediately began flirting with Korra in the most cringy way possible, acting like his link to the throne would make her drop her panties to the floor. He even asked her to pop into the avatar state for him, to make things worse. Luckily the trio was able to catch up, despite his annoying presence.

Eventually the prince got up to pee, but Mako refused to stand guard for him this time.

"Go to the bathroom on your own for once!" he said, annoyedly.

"Fine", pouted Prince Wu, walking away sulkily.

While he was gone, Mako was visibly sullen over the fact that Korra had written to Asami and not him while she was gone. Korra didn't know how to explain her sudden closeness with Asami… not without revealing her true feelings about her. They all began to worry when the prince still hadn't returned from the restroom, so Mako went to check on him.

"You think he's okay?" Korra asked Asami after Mako had left.

"I'm not sure… he's kind of a wimp but I'm not sure what could've happened to him. It's not like anyone knew we were coming here".

"Yeah… speaking of us coming here, I had kind of been hoping we could catch up… you know, just the two of us".

"I know, Korra, me too. It just didn't feel right to not invite Mako. He is our friend after all, and…. I thought it would look suspicious".

"Suspicious?" asked Korra. "How so?"

"Well, uhm— you know" Asami grew flustered, as she spoke. The two of them had never voiced their feelings towards each other out loud. Asami secretly hoped she wasn't making a huge mistake with what she was about to say.

"Korra, I'm just going to say it." She hesitated for a second but kept going. "I missed you _so_ much while you were away, sometimes it was all I thought about…when I was going to hear from you again. And I thought if we met up alone, it would make it obvious to everyone that… that there's something going on between us". She finished, with a nervous tone in her voice.

"Well, um… isn't there?" Korra said shyly, also growing nervous now.

"I think so… at least there is, for me" said Asami, taking a leap of faith in voicing her feelings, at long last.

"There is for me, too, Asami" reassured Korra, as she lay her hand of top of Asami's with a smile.

They sat there like that for a beat, looking into each other's eyes while a nervous yet excited feeling blossomed in Korra's stomach. Her cerulean eyes traveled from Asami's emerald ones and fell onto her lips. It was like something magnetic was pulling her towards the other girl. And her lips were so red, so… perfect.

For a moment, she cast aside her doubts about being attracted to another girl. There was something undeniable between them in this moment.

The Avatar felt heat rise in her entire body as she inched closer towards Asami in the booth, her face angling towards hers, moving slowly though her heart was beating like mad.

Asami in turn helped to close the distance between herself and Korra.

Their lips met and what felt like a shower of fireworks erupted in their stomachs. _Her lips are so soft_ , Korra thought to herself. She had never kissed a girl before but something about it was so different… so warm and soft.

Her initial hesitation fading, Korra pressed her lips against Asami's once more and drew her in closer. Asami returned the kiss with fervor, their mouths parting open in desire. Suddenly it felt like there wasn't enough oxygen in the air around them.

They had only just pulled apart when Mako ran in.

"He's gone! They took him! They have Wu!"

Collecting themselves in a hurry, Korra and Asami exchanged a glance and sprang into action, running towards the back of the restaurant in search of the missing prince.

 _ **Another Night of Firsts**_

Later that night, Korra and Asami sat down at a small table in Asami's marvelously decorated mansion. The day had been exhausting but they managed to rescued Prince Wu from some of Kuvira's henchmen before they smuggled him back to Zao Fu.

"Not an easy first day back in Republic City, huh?" asked Asami as she poured Korra a cup of ginseng tea.

"It never is. You should've seen how badly it went when I first got back in action, in Zao Fu. I tried to fight Kuvira head-on and ended up getting my butt kicked. Now that was embarrassing," Korra groaned, stirring her tea idly.

"You're too hard on yourself, Korra" said Asami as she reached over and rubbed her back. "You've been through so much as the Avatar but you always get back up and fight. You never give up no matter how hard it gets, and that's what really matters", she reassured her.

"Thanks, Asami. You always know the right thing to say" Korra beamed at the girl beside her. She was not complaining about the physical contact, either.

"So about today… that was all okay with you, right? I mean it felt right to me but I just wanted to make sure…." Korra said, trailing off in slight worry.

"Korra, it was more than okay" Asami stated, taking her hand in hers and interlocking their fingers. "I've been waiting three years for you to kiss me like that."

There was a look of affection in her eyes, but also something mischievous.

"I'm glad to hear you say that, because I think we got cut off right when things were just getting good" replied Korra flirtatiously.

"Oh yeah? Care to remind me where we were?" Asami said slyly, her lips forming a smirk.

"My pleasure" breathed Korra in a low voice as she cupped both her hands around Asami's face and brought her in for a kiss.

With no one to disturb them, the two women took their time in letting out their pent up desire. Asami opened her mouth on the next kiss to let her tongue meet Korra's, who moaned in surprise and pleasure as she took her tongue into her mouth.

"Oh, Korra" the heiress couldn't help it, she was so hot for the Avatar. Her small moans only amplified Korra's desires. She tugged on the hem of Asami's shirt, indicating that she wanted if off of her.

Asami took the hint and reached her arms above her head, pulling off her top in the process. Korra's eyes fell on her perfect, porcelain skin.

 _Fuck_ , she thought to herself.

"Spirits, Asami, you're so beautiful" she said in wonder at the emerald-eyed girl's slender figure.

"Hmm you're making me blush, Avatar" and it was true. She placed one of Korra's hands on her bra strap, giving her consent to undo it for her.

Korra followed her lead and undid the clasp with one hand, behind Asami's back. Her bra fell away, leaving Korra's gaze to fall on Asami's perky, round tits.

The Avatar was getting overwhelmingly turned on by Asami's body. She picked her up in her arms bridal style, causing Asami to laugh in surprise. She couldn't help but notice how strong and muscular Korra's arms were as they lifted her with ease.

Korra walked over and laid Asami down on the couch, straddling her hips and reaching down to kiss her again. She met Asami's mouth with her own while her hands roamed down to her chest, her hand caressing one of Asami's tits.

Asami gasped in pleasure. She barely had time to register the fact this was her first time being intimate with another woman.

Not one to be outdone, however, Asami pushed Korra away and tugged at her shirt, teasing her to take it off. Korra obliged, pulling off her shirt and undoing her bindings, leaving Asami to gaze in awe at her caramel-colored breasts.

Korra lowered herself down on top of Asami. Their arousal was ignited by the feeling of their soft skin on each other. Asami let out a moan as Korra let her mouth travel down her neck, kissing and sucking the soft skin there. Korra's lips landed on Asami's collarbone as she took her time to cherish every inch of her skin.

She made her way even further down and licked one of Asami's nipples, doing slow circles around it, and then took it into her mouth.

 _Oooh_. A shudder ran through the heiress' entire body.

 _Mmmm_ , a pleasant buzzing vibrated through Korra's body as well, the two of them in sync with their arousal. She soon took Asami's other nipple in her mouth and sucked on it, causing Asami's back to arch and another moan to escape her throat.

Korra let her hands roam down to Asami's stomach and felt the tautness of her abdomen. She wanted to take her time in learning the curves of Asami's body, like it was a wonderland she had set out to explore. Korra planted soft kisses all along her porcelain skin. She began to caress her hips, inner thighs, and eventually she needed Asami's pants off.

"Asami, is it okay if I..." she trailed off, hoping she wasn't moving too fast.

"Please", Asami almost begged her. Her arousal was almost too much for her at this point.

Korra tugged at Asami's pants and pulled them off, throwing them behind her. She put her hand on Asami's panties, which were bright red and lacy, very striking against her pale skin. She instantly felt how wet she was through the cloth.

"Well that's a good sign" she smirked, letting a sly smile play on her lips.

Asami could only laugh breathlessly as Korra began rubbing her mound on top of her panties, creating friction where there was already heat.

"Oh spirits, Korra" her mind was going blank from desire. All she could focus on was the feeling of Korra's hand touching her in her most private area. They soon built a rhythm, Asami's hips gyrating to Korra's touch. Just watching Asami grind to her touch turned Korra on so damn much.

The Avatar knew that she wanted to taste Asami, all of her, in that moment. She pulled her panties down and off and put her tongue on Asami's pussy, lapping at it with slow, broad strokes.

"Ahhhh mmmh Korra!" was all Asami could manage to get out between her moans.

Korra busied herself with lapping at Asami's womanhood, tasting her wetness.

 _She tastes so fucking good,_ she thought to herself. It took her all of five seconds to find the throbbing nob in Asami's pussy, and she sucked on her clit, sending Asami into a cascade of pleasure. Korra alternated between sucking and tonguing her clit, spurred on by Asami's ever-growing moans.

While sucking, she put one finger, then two into Asami's pussy, pumping them to the rhythm of Asami's thrusts.

"AHH KORRA MY GOD" Asami shook from the desire that was mounting in her body, it was growing so strong so fast. It didn't take long until she was riding a huge wave of pleasure that soon built to a fever pitch. And then she was crashing down, down, down. Her breathing finally calmed as she felt aftershocks still rolling through her body.

Korra watched in delight as her lover came, kissing her gently between her legs. When Asami was finished riding out her orgasm, Korra climbed back up and Asami wrapped her in her arms, kissing her deeply and holding her tightly.

"How are you so fucking good at that?" she asked the Avatar in an amazed voice. "That was your first time, right?"

"Yeah it was…beats me, maybe I'm just gayer than I thought" mused Korra.

Asami burst out laughing. "Well that's perfectly fine by me. Now you just wait until I return the favor" she said devilishly as she flipped Korra onto her back.

"It's time for you to be the bottom", she informed Korra, rather smugly.

And soon enough, the evening air was once again filled with moans. Only this time, they were the Avatar's.


End file.
